Electronic devices typically are formed on semiconductor wafers, glass plates or other suitable substrates through a series of deposition, lithography, patterning and/or etch steps. The continual reduction in feature size of electronic devices makes lithography and patterning increasingly difficult. Accordingly, improved and more cost effective methods of patterning electronic devices are desirable.